


The Shucking Slytherin Who Can't Keep His Hands Off Of A Certain Gryffindor Boy

by EolinDociak



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Fluff, Gally hates Thomas, Gally is a protective brother, Gryffindor!Newt, M/M, Minho is a pervert, Newt and Gally are brothers, Ravenclaw!Theresa, Romance, Slytherin!Gally, Slytherin!Minho, Slytherin!Thomas, Smut, Thomas and Newt are a couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EolinDociak/pseuds/EolinDociak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally, Newt's older brother, isn't fond of the blond boy's boyfriend, who happens to be in the same house as himself. And as if it wasn't enough, the shucking Slytherin seems not to be able to keep his shucking hands off of his younger brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an idea that came up to my mind after I read a story where Newt and Gally are brothers.  
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories if you are still waiting for them to be updated :D

A series of oneshots about how Gally is a protective brother who doesn't like the fact that Thomas can't keep it in his pants.

Prompts are welcomed.

Oneshots won't be added regularly.


	3. The Summer Holiday Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Newt shocked at the sudden attack, Thomas backed the blond against the wall, putting his hands on each side of his head and leaning down a bit, so Newt could feel his breath on his skin. Since their talk earlier, Thomas couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard. He wanted to make sure that Newt knew that he was his and only his and that he would never let the blond boy leave without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we've got the very first oneshot o.O I started writing it few months ago, but nothing seemed good enough, so I kept on re-wrting it or giving up on it for some weeks. The only part which I used from my first attempts of writing this oneshot is the first paragraphs, the next few ones were written some months earlier, I don't remember how many and most of the oneshot was written yesterday, because today I just wrote the ending. I hope you will like it, because I think that it's not as bad as it could have been, even though there are some things I'd like to change but prefer not to, because it would mean another re-writing and I've had enough.  
> It's my first update in months and I've already started writing the next chapter for my other two stories if some of you are interested.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D

 

      Meet Thomas Green, soon-to-be sixteen years old Slytherin and the shucking boyfriend of a Gryffindor boy, who just happend to be the younger brother of another Slytherin, Gally Watson. You could think that he was yet another student at Hogwarts, but the fact that he had managed to make it into the quidditch team at the very beginning of his first year and almost blow up half of the classroom during professor Snape's class barely two months later made him no ordinary boy. Also, his parents were powerful people in both magical and muggle worlds at the same time and most of the students suspected whom he was after just learing his surname. He was almost as famous as the great Harry Potter - at least at Hogwarts, not outside of the school - but instead of ending up in Gryffindor like him, he decided to follow his father's steps and become a Slytherin, which later turned out to be a bad decision, since he couldn't spend as much time with his boyfriend as he would have liked.

      After a rather tiring last year at Hogwarts, when he gave Gally yet another reason to hate his guts even more, the summer holiday had finally come. He had parted ways with his friends and a beautiful boyfriend, whom he hadn't seem for two months. Now, it was the time to go back to school after what seemed like an eternity to Thomas, the need to see the blond angel so strong that sometimes Thomas found himself surrounded by his friends whose worried expressions explained everything perfectly. He had spent this time on doing nothing besides calling Newt, who was living in London, and sulking whenever the boy didn't pick up his calls. He had also hung out with Minho, another Slythering, who was living in America, only few houses away, and let's just say that not only Thomas' parents had been experiencing the boy's misery that was called longing.

      Now, having already gotten into the train, after a tiring drive to the railway station, Thomas looked for the person he had been dying to see for the past two months. Minho was accompanying him for this whole time, because his parents hadn't had the time to drive him here, so Thomas' parents proposed that they would give him a lift. The two boys were just inseparable and no matter what there was no chance you could separate them. Well, only if Newt wasn't there with them or anywhere near them, because then Thomas would do everything to shoo Minho away to have some quality time with his boyfriend.

      After few minutes of searching, Thomas finally noticed his slender figure in one of the compartments at the back of the train. Entering the compartment he was greeted by the sight of his worst enemy, Gally Watson, who was sitting in front of Newt, silencing himself as soon as he had heard the creak of the door. As much as Thomas wanted to ignore the older teenager, he couldn't pretend that he hadn't seen the daggers Gally was throwing his way. It seemed as if the older Slytherin tried to kill him with his stare, sending him an unspoken message that he and his friend weren't welcomed here. However Thomas decided to do nothing about it and simply sat down next to Newt, who immediately brightened up, and kissed him on the pale cheek, knowing that if he kissed him on the lips, he would make Gally even more mad than he already was.

      "I don't remember giving you permission to sit with us. Get lost, shank!" Threatened Gally, his blond hair only few shades darker than Newt's and eyes showing annoyance and irritation. For a short moment Thomas felt sorry for Minho, because the poor guy was forced to take a sit next to Gally, because Thomas and Newt didn't really leave enough space for him and didn't even plan on making space for him so he could sit next to Thomas.

      "Well, I also would have rather not sit with you, but as you can see, my boyfriend here wants me to stay. Right, baby?" Retorted Thomas, his arm instantly shoting to wrap itself around Newt's narrow waist, bringing the latter closer to him in the process. Newt just kissed the brunet's cheek and looked at his brother with those puppy eyes, trying to calm Gally down a little.

      "See? I told you so," spoke up Thomas after the received the peck, doing his best to show Gally that he wasn't planning on doing anything to his brother. The brunet knew that the older Slytherin wouldn't let him stay if he even tried to touch Newt in an inappropraite way in his presence. And by inappropriate way I mean that there was no way Newt could sit on his lap, because Thomas could get miraculously hard and something could start pokin the blond boy. Thomas couldn't even keep his arms too low while hugging Newt, because he could try to touch the boy in places Gally didn't want to think of when no one was looking. The brunet couldn't also rest his head in the crook of Newt's neck, because then he would have an easy access to the boy's pale and slender neck or even ear, which was quiet sensitive by the way. Oh boy, how Thomas loved to tease his boyfriend by licking and sucking on the boy's earlobe, sometimes biting it lightly or grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. It could elicit amazing responses from Newt, making him moan so deliciously that Thomas wanted to eat him.

      Ignoring what Thomas said, Gally rolled his eyes and looked out the window to check if they had set off. Seeing as the landscape kept on changing, he came to the conclussion that they had missed the train starting because of the little quarrel they had just had, Minho and perhaps Newt being the only ones who could notice that the vehicle was already moving.

      They sat in complete silence for the next few minutes, Minho and Thomas deciding that it would be good to give Gally some time to chill out while Newt found himself amused at the whole situation. Gally could be scary, that was for sure, but at the same time he was a good brother. He might have issues with showing people that he cared and seemed to be a brat, but he wasn't that bad. People just assumed that the older teenager was evil because of the way he acted, which wasn't groundless. Newt had known Gally for all his life and he knew some of the reasons why the latter liked to appear as a bully to others. It was just the way he dealt with life.

      "So, Tommy. How was summer holiday?" Asked Newt when he thought that he had had enough of silence.

      "It was terrible, because you weren't there with me. You don't even know how much I've missed you," replied Thomas and Gally glanced their way, but kept his mouth shut.

      "God, you're so cheesy, shank, you make me sick," commented Minho, making a gagging sound to prove his point. Thomas flipped him off while Newt giggled, resting his head in the crook of Thomas' neck. The brunet then kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, resting his hand on one of them.

      "Just wait until you find yourself a girlfriend. You'll be the one who will make me sick, shank," retorted Thomas and Minho just rolled his eyes, stopping himself from making a comment about how he prefered Newt, because it would only make Gally irritated and could end up badly. The comment would turn a little sexual, so it was better to keep it to himself.

      "And what about you, Newt? Have you met someone who is actually decent-looking unlike our Thomas here?" Minho directed the question to Newt, whose laugh echoed in the compartment, seeing Thomas' displeased facial expression.

      "Hey, I'm not that ugly!" The brunet protested, but Minho ignored him, focusing his attention on Newt. Even Gally laughed quietly, but it went unnoticed by the boys.

      "Of course, you're not that bad-looking, Tommy, otherwise I wouldn't date you." Newt kissed Thomas' cheek and looked back at Minho who made another gagging sound along with Gally. "I didn't do much, just worked in a nearby cafe, studied a little for the upcoming exams, shooed some customers away, because they wanted to take me out on a date..."

      "Wait, what?! What customers?! Why haven't you told me this earlier?!" Interrupted Thomas, pushing Newt away from himself, just enough to be able to look into his shining brown eyes. He was becoming jealous and Newt liked this side of him. But only when it didn't get out of hand, because the blond didn't like to be controlled and Thomas was capable of doing that if he felt threatened enough.

      "Don't worry, Tommy, most of them got the message immediately."

      "Most of them?! What about the rest?! How many of them were there?!" With each question Thomas seemed to become more frantic and it was just so typical of him, letting the emotions take over him easily.

      "Someone is jealous~" singsonged Minho quietly, chuckling at the face Thomas pulled. The poor guy would definitely kill whoever decided to pester his boyfriend. It was a good thing those guys were muggles and didn't attend Hogwarts.

      "Not many. Just three, but only two of them got the message, the last one kept on trying. I had to go out with him, because the shank wouldn't leave me alone," answered Newt and now Minho was sure what the Gryffindor boy was doing. It wasn't as if Newt was clueless about the way Thomas felt, the little devil exactly knew that the information he revealed without second thoughts would bother the brunet. Newt wanted his boyfriend to become jealous and there was a reason behind it. Either Newt finally decided that he wanted a good fuck either wanted a hot make out session or something like that.

      "A date?! Why did you even agree to go out with him?! We're a couple for God's sake!" Yelled Thomas, tightening the grip he had on the Brit. Newt winced slightly, but not because it hurt but because he hadn't predicted such response from his boyfriend.

      Gally, who had listened to them silently for this whole time, finally decided to make his presence visible, turning his head away from the window and towards Thomas whose grip hadn't lossened on the blond boy's arms. The oldest Slytherin wanted to rose to his feet, but decided against it and just send the brunet a meaningful glare, seething at him while he spoke.

      "Hurt him and I'll kill you."

      Hearing the tone Gally used on him, Thomas loosened his grip and then let go of Newt's arms, apologizing for letting his anger and irritation take over him. The brunet then brought Newt closer to himself and hugged him, kissing the top of his head as an apology, calming himself down at the same time. It wasn't as if Newt had cheated on him or tried to hide what happened, so there wasn't much to worry about. Just the fact that Newt hadn't told him earlier.

      "So, back to the story..." started Gally, deciding to join the talk. He didn't care if Thomas and Minho wanted him to join their conversation, he just wanted Thomas to know that his brother didn't do anything wrong. "Newt has worked in a nearby cafe for most of the summer holiday, for almost two months. One of his admirers decided to back off as soon as he heard that he has a boyfriend while the other two didn't seem fazed by that. One was named David, all he needed to finially back off was to see me. He hasn't showed up in the cafe after his encounter with me." Thomas wasn't surprised, Gally was scary and the sight of his face was enough to make some people run away. "However the last admirer was a tough one. He learnt Newt's schedule, showed at the cafe once or twice a week, asked for his number, flirted with him, even bought him small gifts every now and then... Whatever we did, he wouldn't leave Newt alone, so Newt decided to agree to go out with him, but only once. Of course he told me where and when he was going on that date, most likely wanting me to follow him, because he didn't trust this guy."  At that moment Gally looked at Newt, who smiled at him. Sometimes they could understand each other without words and this was yet another example of them having a wordless conversation. Thomas and Minho looked at each other before they glanced at the brothers, observing their silent interaction. "And it was a good thing I went with them, because the guy just couldn't keep his hands off Newt. They were always too low or too high for Newt to feel comfortable. The shank even had the nerve to kiss him and then yell at him for pushing him away and being absent-minded during their date. Newt wanted to leave, but the fucker wouldn't let him, so I came to a conclussion that I had enough of this guy's shit and decided to interfere. There was a lot of yelling, Newt flipped the fucker off and let me tell you the guy's expression was priceless when Newt started to swear. The fucker hasn't showed up at the cafe ever since."

      Thomas looked at his boyfriend, the blond boy turning and lifting his head a little to be able to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Thomas was furious, he saw that in those dark orbs, but his anger wasn't directed at Newt. Well, it was, but only partially, because the blond had went on a date instead of keeping on refusing the guy and hadn't even thought that Thomas deserved to know about this whole situation. The brunet was disappointed, but still he understood why Newt hadn't told him anything. Thomas was so unpredictable that he could show up in England at any moment after hearing the news. He had almost done this once when Gally called him to inform him that Newt and their parents had an accident and they were currently at the hospital, so the blond boy wouldn't be able to skype him and would be offline for the next two days and they weren't even a couple back then. They were just friends, so just imagine what the brunet was capable of, especially since the accident wasn't even serious.

      "I hate to admit that, but you know that it could end up badly if Gally hasn't been there with you, right?" Thomas was irritated and Newt felt uncomfortable, because the tone the brunet used was accusing. It made Newt feel stupid, really, but what else could have he done? He had been getting frustrated and even Gally hadn't been able to think of another way to get rid of the pestering guy. They both had been tired and they hadn't been thinking clearly after weeks of trying to shoo the guy away.

      "I know," replied shortly Newt, looking down. The frustration wouldn't leave Thomas quickly, it would bother him for some time and it seriously could lead to some hot make out session as Minho suspected. 

      The silence fell upon them and they hadn't exchanged even a single word for quiet some time. They just busied themselves with whatever came to thier minds, Gally doing nothing but observing the couple, just like usually, Minho thinking of new tactics for Slytherin's quidditch team, Newt giving Thomas the space he needed by letting the brunet think of what he had heard and Thomas doing exactly what Newt suspected he would do.

      Five minutes turned into ten minutes and then it turned into half an hour filled with only small talk in which only Minho and Thomas participated. Newt was only listening to them, hardly even speaking a word before he felt the need to take a pee. Excusing himself, the blond stood up and then went to the toilet, leaving the trio alone. Gally, bored out of his mind, had fallen asleep just a minute after Newt left their compartment, creatining a perfect opportunity for Thomas to go after Newt.

      Not wanting to wake Gally up, Thomas tapped Minho on the shoulder and exited the compartment, heading straight to the bathroom with Minho only two steps behind. They walked only for half a minute before Thomas spoke to his best friend quietly, so no one would hear them:

      "I want to speak to Newt without Gally spying on us, so I need your help. I want you to wait for thirty minutes before you'll return to our compartment. We will meet here, so Gally wouldn't know that you weren't with me. Newt will come back earlier than us, so it would be less suspicious. Go anywhere you want, but don't go back to Gally until the time is up. Give me only five more minutes to reach the toilet, which makes it thirty-five minutes in total. Can I count of you?" Thomas revealed the plan to Minho, looking serious as never and Minho wanted to laugh at how obvious the brunet was.

      "You could just say that you just wanted to have fun with your little princess. I'm just shocked that you haven't asked for an hour at least, but well, if you think you can bring that boyfriend of yours over the edge in so little time then fine, I won't question it," agreed Minho, his comment always revolving around sex. It made Thomas flustered, but he quickly regained his cool and bid Minho goodbye, not wanting to hear any more sexual remarks.

      The way to the toilets didn't even take him five minutes and by the time Thomas reached his destination, Newt was exiting the toilet, so he pushed the boy inside as soon as he was in front of him, not forgetting to lock the door. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them after all.

      Having Newt shocked at the sudden attack, Thomas backed the blond against the wall, putting his hands on each side of his head and leaning down a bit, so Newt could feel his breath on his skin. Since their talk earlier, Thomas couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard about the admirers. He wanted to make sure that Newt knew that he was his and only his and that he would never let the blond boy leave without a fight. Also, Thomas wasn't as stupid as some people believed and he had seen through Newt's act. He was aware of Newt's plan and it kind of turned him on.

      "Was it funny to play with me like this, huh?" He asked in a low, deep voice, which sent shivers down Newt's spine. "Did you enjoy making me jealous? Mad even?" He continued and Newt almost moaned because of how close they were to each other, Thomas' body covering his, pressing against his slender figure.

      "No, I didn't," replied Newt, not looking Thomas in the eyes, knowing that the latter would see through his lies if their orbs met for even a milisecond. However, it turned that this attempt was futile, because Thomas could read Newt like an open book.

      "Don't lie, otherwise I'll punish you!"

      "You're becoming kinky, Tommy," noticed Newt and now he actually had an eye-contact with Thomas, but only for a short moment.

      "I know and you like that," replied Thomas with a cocky grin on his face, not being able to take his eyes away from the boy's plump lips. They looked so inviting that in a matter of seconds Thomas got rid of the space separating them from his own, kissing Newt desperately. He hadn't seen him for two months after all and it seemed just appropriate to finally greet his boyfriend as he should have done at the very beginning.

      Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck in just seconds, arching his back in a desperate way to meet Thomas' body, needing not only his lips, but also his touch. He played with the short hair on the back of the brunet's neck while Thomas claimed his lips, his arms lovering in a steady pace, his palms rubbing the Gryffindor's arms. It took them about a minute before Thomas moved his hands under the blond boy's butt, motioning for Newt to jump on him and wrap his slender legs around his middle. Understanding the message, Newt did exactly what Thomas asked him, unconsciously brushing their crotches together and thus drawing a groan out of Thomas. The younger male could feel Thomas getting hard and it really excited him as well, the knowledge that he made Thomas go crazy making him proud. It just meant that Thomas hadn't gotten bored with him and they wouldn't break up anytime soon if ever.

      "Oh God, I've wanted to do this since forever," sighed Thomas into his boyfriend's mouth and Newt chuckled.

      "Me too," the younger boy admitted, smilling from one ear to another.

      Newt was caged between Thomas and the wall, but he didn't mind it even the littest bit since the latter made everything to pleasure him. The kisses were nice and made Newt feel as if the butterflies lived in his tummy, but what made him happier was the attention Thomas paid his earlobe, which he was currently licking after the way his lips moved from his lips then along the jaw to his ear. His tongue had even pushed itself inside Newt's ear, licking whatever it could reach, making Newt squirm, because he just loved the sensation that much. It could leave him panting if only Thomas added some more touching and let's just say that Thomas now worked on achieving that. He wanted Newt to squirm, to moan, to shut his eyes tightly only to open them again to meet his eyes, to make the blond beg for more and perhaps even become brave enough to touch him in some inappropriate places. Thomas had always wanted Newt to touch him without shame, just like he had been touching the blond for this whole time, massaging his perfect ass while he sucked on his earlobe. He knew that Newt felt good, really good and that soon moans would come out of his beautiful mouth. God, how he wanted this mouth wrapped around himself, but had to wait for the boy to be ready.

      "T-Tommy... You twiched," noticed Newt, feeling a bit uncomfortable, because he wasn't ready for sex and he wasn't sure if Thomas would like him to take care of the hard-on in his pants.

      "Sorry. You're just too hot for your own good," replied Thomas and then went back to not only sucking, but also biting the blond boy's earlobe, drawing a long moan from him when he sucked on it hard.

      Newt's breathing grew uneven, the hands that were massaging his ass, disappearing all of a sudden only to reappear, but this time inside his pants, groping him and enjoying the smooth skin. Newt moved his head closer to Thomas' lips if it was even possible and tightened the grip his legs had on Thomas' middle, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the attention he received. He wanted to return the favour to Thomas, but he didn't know how and besides the brunet made him feel too weak to do anything now from the pleasure he was receiving. He just let Thomas leave a bruise on his ear before he finally got a break, panting slightly.

      "Will I get my reward?" Whispered Thomas into the other boy's ear, sending another shiver down Newt's spine. Newt hadn't hesitated and claimed Thomas' lips, dominating him for a short moment, until he asked him for entrance, his tongue licking the brunet's lips.

      "Please," he begged, but Thomas shook his head. "Please," he repeated, but he hadn't received reaction he expected. "Tommy, please,,," Moaned Newt and Thomas couldn't keep himself from chuckling.

      "Just kiss my neck, baby. I want those amazing lips there," ordered Thomas, remembering how Newt knew all the places that could make his boyfriend go crazy. No one had ever tried kissing and paying attention to the brunet's Adam's apple, Newt being the very first and only person who did that, and if only Newt decided to touch him in other places that desperately needed his attention then Thomas would definitely come in his pants just in the matter of seconds. They were so tight that it hurt and he wondered if it bothered Newt that his hard-on was poking him or not.

      Newt was lovered onto the floor, his feet meeting with the tiles that covered it. They changed their positions and now it was Thomas' turn to be pressed against the wall while the blond boy admired his Adam's apple with glazed eyes. The teenager teased the sensitive skin with his fingers, barely brushing it while his eyes were focused only on Thomas' Adam's apple. He liked sucking on this place and that was what he had exactly done just seconds later, drawing yet another groan from his boyfriend's mouth.

      "Mhm... That feels nice, baby," purred Thomas, tilting his head back to give Newt more access to his neck.

      As if someone had known that they were in the toilet, doing only God-knows-what, Newt heard a loud knocking on the door. He had moved his lips' away from Thomas' skin, ignoring the latter's protests and looking at the locked door. Someone was on the other side and Newt prayed that it wasn't Gally, but he just had to have run out of luck today.

      "Don't even think I don't know you're there. I've seen Minho and he told me everything, so you better come out this instant," he and Thomas heard Gally's pissed voice, which meant troubles. They looked at each other before another harsh knock resounded in the toilet and it was their cue to unlock the door.

      Thomas didn't even had the time to check if he had left any marks on Newt, the latter clearly having no time for that. As soon as he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open, they were met with a sight of a really pissed off Gally, ready to murder.

      "I think that's the time for my fist to dance with your ugly face, shank," seethed Gally with clenched teeth and now Thomas wondered if Gally falling asleep wasn't just an act to spy on them, because it definitelly seemed like it.

      "Great, I'm shucked."


End file.
